L'homme aux semelles de vent
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Arthur Rimbaud est un jeune adolescent fougueux à l'insatiable désir de liberté et l'un des plus grands monuments de la littérature française. Sa liaison avec Verlaine est l'exemple même de la destruction et de l'extrême. Absinthe et violence dans le Paris du 19ème siècle, pour celui qui avait cette "prose de diamant" (/!\ en cours de reprise)
1. Chapter 1

Fic complètement différente de celles que j'ai eut l'habitude de faire auparavant,  
et aussi un petit exercice d'écriture même s'il y a parfois quelques fautes de frappes  
vu que je tape tout sur un coup de tête de manière instinctive et je m'en  
excuse. Cette histoire traite de la romance de deux poètes français particulièrement  
connus du 19ème siècle. C'est fait avec le point de vue de Rimbaud  
et c'est la première fois que je tente une fiction à la première personne. Tout  
cela est également inspiré du film Total Eclipse de Agnieszka Holland (oui pas  
de E à la fin =P), je vais pourtant rajouter davantage d'éléments de la vie d'Arthur  
qui ne sont pas évoqués dans le biopic, ainsi que des extraits de poésie. Si ne  
vous ne connaissez rien de l'histoire de ces deux hommes, si par ma plume j'arrive  
à vous faire découvrir cette romance atypique, ça serait un bien grand honneur.  
Bien entendu, j'ai fait de légères adaptations tout en tentant tout de même de  
coller à la réalité.

Yaoi certes, mais pas un gros truc dégueulasse, le fond  
reste doux si j'ose dire.

Sur ce … Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Londres, PV Arthur Rimbaud.**

Il fait si sombre alors que nous ne sommes pas encore dix-huit heures, jamais je ne m'accoutumerais à Londres. Grisaille, pluie incessante, brume… Cela m'oppresse. Je n'ai pas la nostalgie de Charleville pour autant. A vrai dire je suis las, terriblement las, de cette vie, ces jours lents qui s'écoulent, ma flamme qui s'éteint alors que plus rien ne l'attise. Je me sens comme un cadavre jeté dans une eau poisseuse et glacée, mon poids s'enfonce peu à peu dans des abimes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. A quoi bon poursuivre?… J'ai envie de revoir le soleil, qu'il me consume comme ce stupide Icare, m'achève. Près de l'astre brûlant j'aurais toujours un simulacre de bonheur. Enfin…

Je lui jette un regard vague qu'il ne remarque pas, trop occupé à écrire, à cracher son lyrisme éploré avec un insupportable air béat. Que fais-je encore ici ? J'étouffe, noyé peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que l'air me manque je comprends l'absurdité de ma situation. C'est un fracas brutal. J'ai besoin d'argent, offrir mon corps en pâture me semblait chose aisée, je ne suis pas du genre à ressasser sans cesse mes actions passées, à regretter, mais l'Enfer dans lequel je me suis ensevelit me semble sans issue. L'odeur d'alcool est lourde, de mauvais vin, une piquette infâme pour quelques pièces, un nectar de son point de vue, un nectar d'oubli. Les bouteilles vides joncent le sol, ainsi que des débris de verres. Je suis devenu violent, un enfant insatisfait, mes nerfs ne cessent de bouillir comme du fer que l'on bat à blanc. Alors je deviens serpent, je crache un venin immonde, un flot d'injures, je le ridiculise plus bas que terre, avec ce rire clair qui me caractérise. Tout cela me semble si naturel, plus le temps passe plus je l'émiette à la manière d'une feuille d'automne.

Il reste, c'est amusant, il devient fou au fur et a mesure que mon dégout ne cesse de croître. La pluie cogne contre les carreaux, notre misérable toit finira bien par lâcher un jour. Il fait froid, mais je ne bouge pas, paralysé sur le lit, le vide me semble d'un intérêt immense. J'entends sa plume gratter le papier, Paul m'agace, pourquoi lui ? Mes mots se flétrissent, je n'ai rien écris depuis plusieurs jours, hormis des élucubrations raturées. Que m'arrive t-il ? Doucement mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, des mots s'articulent, tranchants, ils tombent comme une pluie de balles. Il ne réagit pas beaucoup mais les larmes embrument une nouvelle fois son regard. C'est sidérant, il a une capacité rare de tout encaisser, à la manière d'une éponge, que ce soit mes insultes ou mes coups de reins. J'ai encore eut un rictus immonde. Je bouge un peu, me relève. Je cogne ma pipe contre le sol afin d'extirper les résidus de tabac froid, et cherche mon paquet d'allumette. La pluie me casse les tympans et l'humidité glace mes os, nous n'avons pas mangé depuis deux jours mais cela m'importe peu. Il y a encore quelques temps, j'aurais violement protesté, mais je suis fatigué de tout ça. Il est laid, il vieillit, la douleur et les soucis obscurcissent ses traits mais je dois bien avouer que de ce côté-là il n'est pas le seul, j'ai parfois du mal à lorgner mon reflet. Je jette quelque chose contre le mur, machinalement.

La jarre est brisée, et je regarde couler un peu de sang sur mon bras, fasciné. Il se lève, hurle un peu, paniqué, son regard est remplit d'inquiétude à mon sujet et je ne peux réprimer un nouveau ricanement. Sa face m'amuse, il s'approche, me demande si tout va bien, je ris encore plus fort, démentiel. La pluie s'apaise un peu dehors mais l'air gelé vrille encore mes poumons, à moins que ce soit le surplus de tabac. Il veut laver ma plaie, je le repousse sauvagement, fixant les débris de porcelaine avec un intérêt croissant. La coupure n'est que superficielle. Sa mine hébétée est ridicule, j'ai encore envie de lui faire du mal comme ces derniers jours mais je me retiens, agacé de ce petit jeu au moins pour aujourd'hui. Je lèche ma peau, une saveur métallique sur ma langue, avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je suis fatigué de tout ceci, horriblement fatigué, en quelques mois j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris milles ans. Je veux y arriver de nouveau, je veux écrire, plus que tout, encore, l'âme calcinée.


	2. Chapter 2

_«__On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans._  
_- Un beau soir, foin des bocks et de la limonade,_  
_Des cafés tapageurs aux lustres éclatants !_  
_- On va sous les tilleuls verts de la promenade._

_Les tilleuls sentent bon dans les bons soirs de juin !_  
_L'air est parfois si doux, qu'on ferme la paupière ;_  
_Le vent chargé de bruits - la ville n'est pas loin -_  
_A des parfums de vigne et des parfums de bière... »_

A. Rimbaud

**Paris, deux ans auparavant.**

Je suis née dans le trou du cul du monde, une bourgade oubliée du nom de Charleville. Je ne me rappelle plus du visage de mon père, qui a abandonné notre famille très tôt. Si j'en juge aux photos par contre, ma mère, était une très belle fille et c'est d'elle que je tiens ma peau pâle ainsi que mes yeux d'un bleu très vif. Désormais fort âgée elle s'occupe seule de ses nombreux enfants et des bêtes. C'est une femme autoritaire et profondément encrée dans la religion, au visage souvent inexpressif et sévère. Elle ne montre jamais ses sentiments et n'offre que peu d'affection. J'aime lui donner le sobriquet de la « bouche d'ombre » qui lui sied parfaitement. Notre famille vit dans une grande ferme et se compose de quatre enfants en plus de moi. Notre paternel à disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses il y a de nombreuses années. Tous le croient morts et ne vont pas chercher plus loin, à quoi bon après tout ?

Pour ma part, je pense plutôt qu'il cuve tout son soul dans les tavernes environnantes, le visage défait, méconnaissable. La vie a continué, une vie bien monotone à tuer les poules et s'occuper du foin, tout cela dans une ambiance des plus austères. Bien que très proche de ma petite sœur, Isabelle, la petite dernière de la fratrie, je me sentais continuellement oppressé dans cette morne famille. Intelligent, j'ai tout de même eut la chance d'avoir une instruction convenable, privilège que n'ont pas pu avoir mes frères et sœurs par manque de moyen, ce qui prouve que malgré sa froideur apparente ma mère ne me déteste pas tant que cela. A l'école, entouré d'enfants bien plus riches que moi, je me distinguais par d'excellents résultats. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert la merveille de la littérature, et de l'écriture, mais toujours obligé de rentrer chez moi, les pieds dans la paille, je dépérissais. Je rêvais d'une autre vie, d'aventures à cause de la naïveté due à mon âge. J'ai commencé à fuguer.

D'abord non loin de chez moi, juste quelques jours, chez des amis d'école. Mon retour à la ferme fut soldé de plusieurs claques et disputes qui m'encouragèrent à continuer. Une semaine, deux, marcher sans but précis, s'éloigner simplement et échapper à cette vie de paysan que je n'ai jamais voulu. Puis, après mûre réflexion et des adieux a mon frère et mes sœurs, j'ai décidé de fuir à la capitale pour ne pas passer mes années à travailler le foin. Pour cela, un de mes anciens professeurs m'a parlé de Verlaine en m'encourageant à lui envoyer quelques-uns uns de mes poèmes. Je m'exécuta. Bientôt, après de longues conversations épistolaires il me proposa de me loger quelques temps, chez lui, offre que je n'acceptais que s'il me paie mon billet de train.

Je connais Paul depuis quelques jours maintenant, il a un visage de Satyre et les manières calculées. Pourtant j'aime bien sa compagnie, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement cultivé, avec lui j'ai toujours l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose d'enrichissant. Nous passons énormément de temps ensembles. Ses beaux-parents et sa femme par contre, sont exécrables, toute l'ignomie de la bourgeoisie dans son intolérance la plus complète, toujours hautains et propres sur eux, mes fous rires à leurs encontre ont le don d'exorbiter leurs prunelles et ça me distrait plus que tout. Je me demande comment mon ami peut-il survivre dans cette atmosphère suffocante ? Au bout de quelques heures j'ai déjà de violentes migraines avec des esprits aussi étroits. Ils ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup et c'est réciproque. La vache normande nommée Mathilde, ou plutôt l'épouse, ne cesse de me lancer des regards courroucés dès que j'ouvre la bouche ou non, a vrai dire je ne suis qu'un petit campagnard crotté de son point de vue, futile créature à la poitrine opulente.

Dès que nous pouvons, nous sortons, Paris la nuit à l'air d'être un autre monde. Les cabarets, les filles de joies, les bistrots… Pigalle et Montmartre semblent toujours être actifs, comme une fourmilière géante. Verlaine me fait découvrir son monde aux milles lanternes scintillantes, la nuit, ainsi que son addiction à la fée verte. La première fois que j'ai gouté à ce breuvage, mon sentiment fut des plus mitigés, le goût puissant et anisé me donna presque un haut le cœur. Il vrai qu'après quelques verres l'absinthe monte très rapidement à la tête, plus que tout ce que j'avais bu de ma vie auparavant. A partir de cet instant les sens sont hypertrophiés, la vision se trouble massivement. C'est un sentiment difficile à décrire que ne procure aucune autre liqueur. On l'a décrit comme meilleure compagne des artistes et plus particulièrement des peintres et des poètes. Paul ne cesse de me venter les dons d'inspiration que lui offrent ces plantes distillées.

**-Voyez-vous mon jeune ami, ce qu'il ya de miraculeux, c'est que les images se forment directement là-dedans et cela instinctivement,** dit-il en tapotant son crâne dégarni.

Il enchaine les verres tel un automate et ce manège me rend rapidement nauséeux. Je ne sais pas si son objectif était de me voir m'écrouler par terre mais une telle chose est loin d'arriver, c'est plutôt lui qui m'offre un regard de plus en plus vague. J'étouffe un fou rire avant de m'intéresser à la foule qui nous entoure, observateur. Des bourgeois endimanchés portant des toasts de plus en plus extravagant, des jeunes garçons de mon âge aux pommettes rougies, vautrés sur les cuisses de catins aux corsets trop serrés, des joueurs de cartes, des vieux, des jeunes, des femmes et des hommes de toutes classes et de tous âges réunis en un vacarme tonitruant... L'air embaume la sueur, l'alcool et la poudre de riz. Les corps se frôlent dans un jeu de séduction lascif.

Je n'ai rien contre la canaillerie, je me sens proche du petit peuple de part mes origines paysannes. Verlaine n'est pas sans le sous, et pourtant il s'adapte fort bien à la foule environnante, avec un naturel déconcertant. Je fixe le reste de sucre qui n'a pas fondu sur ma cuillère, avec l'eau et les flammes, d'un air songeur. Combien de temps vais-je rester à Paris dans cette insouciance confortable ? J'espère qu'Isabelle, ma petite sœur, se porte bien. Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé cette pauvre enfant sous le jouc de notre mère aussi dure qu'un sillon de roche. J'ingurgite d'un seul coup un énième verre et je chasse par la même occasion mes sombres inquiétudes, je rigole pour un rien, la tête de Paul est épique. Son regard a changé, désormais d'une brillance inaccoutumée mais je n'y prête guère attention. L'atmosphère festive englobe chaque pore de ma peau. J'ai envie de danser, de chanter, de ne faire qu'un avec cette foule, hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales. J'aimerais que cette nuit ne s'achève jamais.

Deux heures ont passé, nous sortons du café dans la fraîcheur nocturne. L'air froid me revigore les poumons et me fait reprendre quelque peu mes esprits. Mes souliers de vagabond, entrechoquent les pavés grisâtres avec facilité, joueurs, accélérant au fur et à mesure mon allure. Paul a bien du mal a me suivre et même son haut de forme ne semble pas tenir droit sur sa tête. Je me retourne, l'alcool enivre les traits de son visage, il a l'air un peu ridicule. A haute voix, je le raille amicalement en espérant le faire quelque peu réagir. Ainsi est le poète que tout le monde me parlait, humain du plus haut point, esclave de la boisson. A vrai dire ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à un Sphinx de pierre de toute manière. La soirée ne fait apparemment que commencer puisqu'il me montre le chemin de Bouges bien plus infâmes. J'ai envie de tout découvrir, de tout expérimenter… Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans et c'est avec une joie non feinte que je me plaît à suivre sa démarche déséquilibrée par l'absinthe.


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière,**  
**Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons**  
**D'argent ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,**  
**Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons.**

**Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,**  
**Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,**  
**Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,**  
**Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut.**

**Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme**  
**Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :**  
**Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid.**

**Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;**  
**Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine,**  
**Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit.**

**(Le dormeur du Val, Arthur Rimbaud)**

* * *

La cohabitation dans cette famille devient insupportable. Les beaux-parents me trouvent maussade, violent, ma manie de jouer avec les couteaux et mon regard inquisiteur les effraient, petites natures.

J'ai du ainsi quitter leur maison après divers incidents. Paul me paye une petite chambre de bonne, miteuse de son point de vue (elle me convient très bien moi qui reste habitué à dormir à la belle étoile !) et ce en attendant qu'un de ses amis puissent m'héberger.

Ses visites sont de plus en plus fréquentes et je commence à comprendre que je ne le laisse pas indifférent, mon sexe et mon jeune âge ne semblent pas le déranger…

Il faut bien avouer que sa propre épouse à elle-même l'air d'une enfant, si l'on fait abstraction de ses attributs de charolaise laitière… Mais elle n'a aucune cervelle. Bref.

Malgré tout ça je me plais beaucoup à Paris, je n'ai jamais autant écrit depuis longtemps.

Je rédige tout de même une correspondance à ma mère, même si nos échanges oscillent désormais entre humeur et insolence. Sous son stoïcisme glacial je remarque bien que le lui manque, il est vrai que mon départ sur un coup de tête a été peut-être un peu rude, mais mes anciennes fugues auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

En parlant de cela, les poux se plaisent encore à vampiriser mon crâne, malgré mon hygiène bien plus saine qu'à une autre époque de chien galeux.

Ses petites bêtes m'horripilent mais pourtant je laisse tout de même pousser un peu mes cheveux car mon air d'éternel écolier commence à m'agacer du plus haut point.

J'envoie également des lettres à d'anciens professeurs et un loyal ami des bancs de classe, afin de prendre des nouvelles.

Je déteste l'hiver et le soleil pointe enfin le bout de son nez.

J'adore me balader en journée, flâneur, découvrir tous les coins de la capitale bondée. Je me lève aux aurores pour ne pas trouver les heures oisives et inutiles, à l'opposé de tous les nobles qui somnolent dans leurs draps de soie.

Paris est une ville incroyable mais comme je m'y attendais néanmoins la misère y est coriace.

Il parait que de l'autre côté de la manche, l'East-End est encore pire mais en ce qui concerne les crève-la-faim, nous n'avons rien à envier au pays de Victoria.

Tout ça me sidère, lorsque je me retrouve avec quelques sous en poche par un heureux hasard, je n'hésite pas à le donner à ceux qui en ont plus besoin que moi, après tout, demain est un autre jour et si je meurs autant avoir été quelque peu utile.

Je sais que ma carcasse ne fera pas de vieux os, je casserais ma pipe, dans tous les sens du terme surement bien plus tôt que prévu. J'aimerais sincèrement abattre tous les petits privilégiés qui s'étouffent dans leur cuillère d'argent.

Verlaine m'a présenté à ses autres amis écrivains afin que je commence à me faire connaître. Il y en a beaucoup que j'aimerais taillader à vif comme c'était prévisible mais nous passons pas mal de temps avec les « vilains bonhommes ».

Notre consommation d'alcool elle, ne cesse de croître, Verlaine est le plus grand buveur de fée verte que je connaisse !

Avec toutes les répercutions que cela découlent, bien évidemment...

Je découvre également peu à peu le monde des « mangeurs d'opium » que j'ignorais jusqu'alors.

Ça, c'est la pire chose mais aussi la plus efficace pour accéder au chaos cérébral. Et son prix n'est vraiment pas donné ! Si Paul ne financerait pas, ceci serait resté une chose obscure pour moi. Après tout, c'est également de ma faute avec mon désir insatiable de tout vouloir expérimenter…

J'ai d'ailleurs failli finir plusieurs fois chez la police, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que suis d'un naturel bagarreur et je n'ai guère besoin d'un surplus d'alcool pour me laisser aller à la violence.

Cependant, ma jeunesse tourne souvent à mon avantage dans ce genre de situation.

Ce soir, nous sommes coincés dans un stupide repas avec les artistes de Paris.

Je m'ennuie ferme et les voix soporifiques ne sont guère pour arranger la situation. Ils croient tout savoir du monde, s'en ventant… Parvenus et m'as-tu-vu, cocktail détonnant pour me donner envie de recracher mes boyaux !

Un d'eux a essayé de m'expliquer une théorie fumeuse sur la suprématie future des machines et autres inventions sur les humains lambda. Non mais sérieusement…

Ce n'est pas que je ne croie pas au progrès, mais je lui ai rit au nez bien entendu, et je ne pense pas qu'il a apprécié, de quoi me rendre parfaitement satisfait.

Beaucoup pensent que j'ai fais de l'insolence mon mode de vie, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais ces crétins tout beaux tout propres m'horripilent.

Dire que se sont eux les représentants de la peinture et des mots dans la capitale, il y a de quoi se jeter dans la Seine !

Bref, je suis coincé sur cette lourde table de bois, avec l'envie de me pendre des plus croissantes. J'ai du mal à tenir en place et manque plus d'une fois de m'endormir sous les blablas soporifiques de ces imbéciles heureux.

**-Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour ficher le camps ?!**

**-On peut pas…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Il va commencer à lire…**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Descartes, lui là-bas…**

**-Oh je crois que je ne vais pas beaucoup l'apprécier...**


End file.
